As electronic technology and communication network have been continuously developed, hardware, software, and features of video conferencing are notably enhanced. The current video conferencing allows multiple users to be connected with each other at anytime through electronic devices such as computers, smart phones, and tabular computers. While the users are voice calling each other, they would be able to see others' motion through screens, and a realistic telepresence experience in communication would be thereby enhanced. Accordingly, video conferencing has been extensively used in business communication so that enterprises are able to perform cross-regional communication internally and externally.
However, during a group-to-group video conference, all participants need to be close to a video conferencing device due to its insufficient wide angle lens or microphone receiving range, and thus the quality and efficiency of the video conference would be affected.